TD High
TD High, a fanfic created by DegrassiFTW27 Plot After Chris' disappointment with the new cast, Chris wants no mistakes this time. So in order to have the perfect cast Chris creates a secret school in order to train the latest reality stars. Many will be enrolled but only 14 will graduate and make it onto the show. They will compete in lessons (challenges) That test their will, charisma, strength and their morals Story Chapter One "Where the heck are they!?" Chris asks with a annoyed look on his face. He is at the front of a school and looks very different. His stubble is gone and he is wearing a brand new suit. He looks at his watch and back at the road repeatedly. "They'll be here, don't worry." Chef replied. "Hey look, there they are right now!" A bus pulls up at the school and a huge amount of teens begin running out. "Move out of my way, chumps!" Said Derek as he pushed a few people. Derek had a big red T-shirt, blue eyes and brown hair. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" Jack shouted. Derek ignored him and walked off. "Awww, he broke my glasses.....jerk." A guy walks up and helps him up. "Hey, my name is Andres, are you alright man?" Jack dusted off his clothes and checked for bruises "Hey I'm Jack and yes I am fine, but my glasses aren't" He said as he showed the broken pair. "I think I can fix that." Andres said as he walked off into the school with the broken glasses. Jack chases after him."Really? Thanks!" The two walk in as the other students socialize. "Oh my god, I know you!" said Drew. He had very spikey hair, a black jacket with a white shirt underneath and had about one electronic device in each pocket. He pointed at a blonde girl. She tried to cover her face but he noticed her. "You're, Lisa, you played that girl from the Jerry Trotter movies!" She then runs into the school, but not before Drew manages to get a picture of her. "That is definitelygoing on my instapic!" "Isn't that for girls?" A random boy asked. He had old jeans, a sleeveless shirt and taped fist as well as shaggy black hair. "No. Maybe. Shut up!!!" Drew screamed as he walked into the school "Enough chit chat, get in here losers!" Chris said while opening the door. "Meet me at classroom 12 in four minutes." The teens walk around the hall ways and start to explore the school. "This place is a dump!" shouts Mary as she walks right into the classroom. "She's right" Jack says. "This place is just awful!" "Well to bad, you signed up for this program knowing what to expect!" Chris said. "You are here to be prepared for the next season of Total Drama of course the conditions are awful. This is not about the luxury its about being apart of the cast for our very next season. Its about taking our classes, it's about fighting hard to get A's and working hard not to get a F. If your biggest problem is that you can't take these conditions, go home, I don't like whiners!It's as simple as that. So for anybody who wants to leave, do it now." Everybody is quiet and nobody leaves their seats. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. "Good." Chris says, satisfied. "After how disappointing the last cast turned out, this secret little program will hopefully lead to some good results. Only 14 of you will make it in, the 16 others will slowly but surly be weeded out and eliminated. But don't worry today is not a elimination day. Today you guys will be given a schedule of seven classes. The classes will feature past Total Drama competitors as your teachers, so be ready for some insanity!" "Sounds cool, I guess." Says Roger. Roger wore a varsity jacket, had big bright orange hair and some freckles on his face. "If by cool you mean moronic and unnecessary than yes." said a Xavier, boy with a big blue cardigan and cargo pants. " I have a IQ of 180, I'm going to be the Prime Minister of Canada some day and more likely than not, I'm the best person in this crappy little school so do I really need to take these classes?" "If you want to be one of the 14 graduates and get on the show, yes." Chris replies while handing out schedules to all 30 students "Uhh, you forgot me Chris...." Stephanie said rather quietly. She had a brown jacket with big purple letters on it and long black hair. "Er, sorry you really need to get yourself notice, ya'know?" Chris says as he hands her a paper. "Now you guys better get moving."The teens run out of the room, heading to their respective classes. But in the whole commotion a girl was trampled. She had diamond earrings, red lipstick, a pink tank top and a white skirt. Roger helps her up as she smiles at him "Thank you." she says as they walk off. Duncan is seen in the gym, watching the soon to be contestants walk in. "Think fast!" Duncan shouts as he throws a ball at the incoming students. The balls were clear, plastic and seemed to be carrying laser squirrels inside of them. "I got this!" Derek says. He catches the ball and unsuprisingly gets shocked. Duncan sighs and kicks him to help him come to "No mommy I don't want to go to school......" Meanwhile the other contestants are not having a fun time either in the cafeteria. "Enjoy the slop kiddies! In this class you will eat course after course of my fine cooking and you will like it!" "No offence but, what's so fine about this? No cooks standards would be so low for them to make....THIS!" Andres says as he points at his tray. Chef's face begins to become red as he grabs pulls out a spoon and scoops up some strange slop and drops it on Andres' tray "Just for that you are getting double the portion..." A eye pokes out of the strange food as Jack and Andres cover their mouths Andres gags as he looks at it "Me and my big mout-" The food suddenly jumps off the plate and attaches to his face as Andres falls off his seat in suprise trying to pull it off. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" "I can help!" says Collin, Collin was a slightly chubby kid with a very childish attire, a fire truck t-shirt, a watch featuring his favorite super hero: Owl Man and a baseball cap with shorts. Collin pulled out a hammer as Andres eyes widened "Don't get it off me! Don't get it off me!" Andres shouted as he put his hand up as a sign for him to back away. The girls also seemed to be having a little trouble with their meal as only one was able to keep it down. The girl had 3 piercings on each ear, sleeve tattoos, and was decked out in all black. She was resting her feet on the table and picking her teeth with a toothpick "De-lish" "How could you eat this slop, freak!" Said Betty as she pushed the food away from the table. The girl did not reply back, all she did was burp in Betty's face. Betty stormed off as all of the other girls laughed. "That took some guts, whoever you are." said Giselle as she shook the girls hand. "Thanks, the names Samantha, nice to meet ya." The girls all started to introduce themselves one by one. Back at the gym the contestants weren't doing so well in a game of dodgeball. A strange kid was laying down in the gym reading manga as the balls flew from each side and the zapping sounds could be heard. The boy had big buggy eyes with curly hair, a small goatee and a shirt reading "Otaku 4 Life" A very annoyed Duncan grabbed a ball and threw it at him as the kid was electrified. "Get up and get in the game, nerd!" The boy got up and walked up to Duncan "You brought this upon yourself Hame....Rama...Na!" he shouted as he pointed his hands in Duncan's direction. Duncan just blankly stared at him in silence for a moment before slapping him right in the face and dropping a ball in his hand. "Weirdo....." Chris watches on via a TV screen as the students look at him through a two way camera. "Hey, Chris look at what I can do!" Derek brags as he tosses three balls and they hit Jack, Mary and Drew in succession. Drew feels around his pockets with tears in his eyes "My phones...they are all broken. My instapic, my bookface, my chatter accounts, I wont be able to use any of them!.....Game on!" Drew says as he picks up a laser squirrel filled ball and instead of hitting Derek it hits a girl, zapping her and causing ash to cover her body. The girl had on a glove, a leather jacket and a chain wrapped around her skinny jeans. Drew runs to help her but she pushes him away "Get off me! I will get you back for that!" She shouts. The girl grabs a few balls and pummels Drew with them as he gets zapped repeatedly. "EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Drew yells quite loudly as he gets hit. He starts crawling away from the beating and runs out of the gym. "That girl is slowly becoming my favorite, who knows maybe she will graduate and get on the show" Chris says proudly as he writes down some notes and puts it in her file. Derek walks up and whispers into the girls ear "You better enjoy your time in the spotlight, pretty soon I will become Chris' favorite! " "Hopefully another thing happening soon is you getting a mint, your breath stinks!" The biker girl snaps back. "I am the best person on this show, I deserve to be his favorite!" Both of them are soon hit by a incoming ball and it seems to be the same boy that insulted Drew earlier "If anybody is going to be his favorite, its going to be me!"' "Whatever, I'm going to stay his favorite or my name isn't Clare Rene Valery" the three stare each other down before Derek and Clare walk off to the bench. Only four were left Stephanie the silent girl from earlier, Lloyd the kid who took out Derek, Brandon, a tall kid with a formal white shirt and a bright red tie, as well as Curtis a suave kid with a grey muscle shirt, gelled up hair and black dance pants. He spun around and avoided everyone of Lloyds throws before catching one and taking out Lloyd with ease. "Grrrr!" Lloyd angrily tackled Curtis and threw a ball in his face leaving only Stephanie and Brandon. "I can't hit a girl!" Brandon said he sighed and dropped his ball waiting to get hit. But instead of that happening Stephanie dropped her ball and let it shocker her slightly. She blushed and walked off Brandon looked on with a confused look on his face "The heck was that about...?" Duncan got out of his chair and raised Brandon's hand in victory as the bell rang. Chris watched them leave the building "This sure is going to be one crazy school year.." he thought to himself